


Hot Chocolate

by carwood



Series: Holiday [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Ice, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: you’re my new neighbor and we’ve never spoken but you saw me shoveling snow all day and i guess it must be pretty obvious how cold i am because you brought me a jacket and hot cocoa / I slipped on ice outside and you ran over and tried to help but ended up slipping too so now we’re both just kinda lying on the ground





	Hot Chocolate

Shifty wasn’t used to the cold Philadelphia winters like Blithe was. He had just moved from warm Virginia, where they would get snow on the ground but nothing like this. There were feet of snow built up in his driveway and Shifty swears it happened over one night. It’s a Sunday and Shifty’s day off work, and he knows there is no way he could get his car out of the driveway tomorrow without shoveling.

Shifty pulls on just about every piece of clothing he owns before stepping out the door, shovel in hand. The wind whips him in the face, making him shiver immediately. Shifty starts shoveling the driveway, piling the snow onto his yard. 

Shifty starts humming a song and focuses on shoveling, trying to block out the cold. After about half an hour, he looks up at his driveway only to realize that he isn’t even close to halfway done. The area that he had shoveled already had another layer of snow over the pavement. Shifty groans, but he continues shoveling. 

“Ah!” Shifty shouts as a chunk of snow weaves its way underneath the arm of his jacket. Shifty is shaking his arm wildly, trying to get the snow away from his skin. Just as the snow is dislodged, Shifty feels his feet slip on the icy ground and he falls backwards, landing right on his butt.

“Are you okay?” Blithe shouts, running out from inside his house. He was planning on bringing some hot chocolate out for Shifty, who was obviously freezing, when he saw him slip. Blithe reaches Shifty, and he bends down to help him up when Blithe falls forward, landing with a thud next to him.

“Oh my gosh.” Shifty gasps, turning onto his side to face Blithe. “Are you alright?”

Blithe nods, leaning his head back against the pavement. Shifty chuckles, smile widening across his face.

“I was just going to bring you some hot chocolate,” Blithe says, “You look so cold.”

“That’s sweet of you.” 

“Should we get off the ground now?” Blithe asks, raising an eyebrow. Shifty nods, bringing himself up to his feet. Blithe does the same, dusting the snow off of his jacket. 

“Do you wanna come inside?”

Shifty nods, letting Blithe lead him into the house. It was warm inside, and there was two cups of hot chocolate sitting on the table. Shifty pulls off his hat, gloves and coat and sits down. Blithe sits down next to him, taking a long sip of the warm liquid. 

“This is so good.” Shifty says, running a hand through his slicked back hair. “What did you put in this?”

“Brown sugar. And I stirred in a little bit of whipped cream.”

Shifty takes another big drink. The heat radiating off the cup warming his frozen fingers. Some of the hot chocolate dribbles down his chin in the hurry to drink it. Blithe reaches over and catches it with his thumb. Shifty’s breath catches in his throat as he feels Blithe’s fingers against his skin.

Blithe pulls his thumb back, biting his lip. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay!” Shifty says quickly, too quickly, reaching his hand across to table and resting it on top of Blithe’s arm. Blithe takes a deep breath before leaning in close to Shifty. Shifty scoots his chair closer to Blithe. They sit there awkwardly, faces only a few inches apart. Shifty lets out a shaky breath and Blithe moves in, knocking lips with Shifty.

The kiss is sloppy and rushed but passionate and sweet. Shifty reaches forward and rests his hands against Blithe’s chest. Blithe wraps his arms around Shifty, standing up in the process and pulling Shifty up and into him. Shifty whines into Blithe’s mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste Blithe’s lips.

Blithe pulls away with a deep breath. Shifty is staring wide-eyed at Blithe, hands still on his chest. 

“Can we do that again?” Shifty asks, leaning back in close to Blithe. Blithe kisses Shifty in response.


End file.
